Ñòåêëî
by Chudic
Summary: Ïåðåâîä. Ñåâåðóñ ëþáèò Ãàððè äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíî...


Ñòåêëî 

Àâòîð: Gypsy Silverleaf (gypsy@HarryPotterRealm.com)

Ïåðåâîä: ×óäèê

Áåòà: Helga

Ðåéòèíã: PG, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: HP\SS

Disclaimer: âñå ïåðñîíàæè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ.Ê. Ðîóëèíã 

      Ìèëûé ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê, ïî÷åìó òû ñî ìíîé?

      ß íè÷åì íå ñòðåìèëñÿ ïðèâëå÷ü òåáÿ, íàîáîðîò - ÿ ñäåëàë âñ¸, ÷òîáû áûòü óâåðåííûì, ÷òî ïîäîáíîå íèêîãäà íå ñëó÷èòñÿ. Íèêîãäà íå ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ. Íåíàâèäÿ, îòòàëêèâàòü òåáÿ êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå, ÷òîáû òû íèêîãäà íå ñìîã âçãëÿíóòü â ìîþ ñòîðîíó – âîò ÷òî áûëî ìîåé öåëüþ. 

      Ïîòðåáîâàëèñü ãîäû, ÷òîáû âîçäâèãíóòü ýòè áàðüåðû, ýòè êðåïîñòè âîêðóã ìîåé æèçíè, êîòîðûå äîëæíû áûëè çàäåðæàòü òåáÿ. È âñå-òàêè òû ïðîðâàëñÿ ñêâîçü íèõ, òû âñåãäà ýòî äåëàë, òû âñåãäà ìîã ýòî. Òû óíè÷òîæèë âñ¸, ÷òî ÿ âûñòðîèë, ïûòàÿñü çàùèòèòü ñåáÿ - è òåáÿ!  Òû ðàçðóøèë ìîè êàìåííûå ñòåíû! 

      Òû íàçâàë èõ ñòåêëîì.

      Íî êàêèì ÿ áûë, òàêèì ÿ è îñòàëñÿ. Òû õîòåë ñëîìàòü ìåíÿ – â ñàìûé ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà òû ïðèøåë êî ìíå, è äàæå ðàíüøå - çàäîëãî äî ýòîãî. Íå ìîã íå ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ýòîìó, äà? Ýòî òàê åñòåñòâåííî äëÿ òåáÿ - çàõîòåòü âñ¸ áðîñèòü, îòêàçàòüñÿ îò íàìåðåíèé, îò áîðüáû, îñòàòüñÿ â ñòîðîíå.

Ýòî òàê åñòåñòâåííî äëÿ òåáÿ - ïîìåíÿòü ìåñòàìè çâåíüÿ â ïðèðîäíîé öåïè, ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òî ëåâ âíåçàïíî íà÷èíàåò ïðåñëåäîâàòü çìåþ, êîãäà ïðåæäå îíè - â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå - áûëè âðàãàìè. 

      Òû ïîìíèøü, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë òåì íåæíûì îñåííèì âå÷åðîì, êîãäà òâîè ïàëüöû ñîìêíóëèñü íà îòâîðîòå ìîåãî ïëàùà, è òû ïðèòÿíóë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå? Òâîå òåïëî îïüÿíÿëî ìåíÿ, íî ÿ óñòîÿë è îòñòðàíèëñÿ.

      - Ýòî ìîæåò ñòàòü òðóäíîé çàäà÷åé, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, óâåðåíû, ÷òî Âû ãîòîâû äëÿ èñïûòàíèÿ?

- À êîãäà ÿ íå áûë ãîòîâ? - îòâåòèë òû, ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ ñíèçó ââåðõ ýòèìè çíàìåíèòûìè ãëàçàìè.    

      È ìíå íå îñòàâàëîñü íè÷åãî, òîëüêî ñäàòüñÿ, è ÿ ñíîâà äåëàþ ýòî. 

      Ìîé âçãëÿä ñêîëüçèò ïî òâîåìó áëåäíîìó ìàëåíüêîìó òåëó, êîãäà òû ñïèøü â ìîåé ïîñòåëè, è ÿ óñìåõàþñü - è ïîðàæàþñü ýòîé èðîíèè, äàæå ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñÿöåâ, ÷òî ìû âìåñòå. Ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê, òàÿùèé â ñåáå òàêóþ ñèëó. ß óäèâëåí, ÷òî ýòî íå óáèëî òåáÿ. Íî âñå åù¸ âîçìîæíî, è ìíå êàæåòñÿ - òû áîèøüñÿ ýòîãî. ß óëûáàþñü, ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáå, ÷òî ñêàçàë áû ìèð, åñëè áû óçíàë, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð áîèòñÿ ÷åãî-òî?

      Êàæåòñÿ íåìûñëèìûì, íå òàê ëè?

      Íî òû âñåãäà áîÿëñÿ êîãî-òî, ÷åãî-òî, ÷òî èìåëî íàä òîáîé âëàñòü. Äàæå çäåñü è ñåé÷àñ îíî äóøèò òåáÿ. Äàìáëäîð, Âîëäåìîðò, òâîè äðóçüÿ, âåñü ìèð, âîçìîæíî, äàæå ÿ.

      Âîò ïî÷åìó òû ðåäêî ïîçâîëÿåøü ìíå îáíèìàòü òåáÿ, öåëîâàòü, òû âñåãäà ñàì öåëóåøü ìåíÿ. È âîò ïî÷åìó âî ìíå âîçíèêëà ãëóáîêàÿ ïðèâÿçàííîñòü ê ãèáêîìó, ìàëåíüêîìó òåëó, ñïÿùåìó ó ìåíÿ â ïîñòåëè. 

Ýòî ïðîñòî íåâûíîñèìî…

      ß øåï÷ó ñëîâà â òâîè íå æåëàþùèå ñëóøàòü óøè, ãîâîðþ òî, ÷òî òû íå õî÷åøü çíàòü - ñëîâà ëþáâè, çàáîòû, îòâðàùåíèÿ, íåíàâèñòè. Òû ïðîêðó÷èâàåøü  ìîè ñëîâà â ãîëîâå, îáðàùàÿ èõ â ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîå. Ìîÿ áåññìåðòíàÿ ëþáîâü ê òåáå ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â íåïîñòèæèìóþ íåíàâèñòü. Òû ïåðåâèðàåøü êàæäîå ñëîâî, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû íå õî÷åøü âåðèòü èì.

      ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

      Òû íåíàâèäèøü ìåíÿ çà ýòî, ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàåøü, ÷òî íå ìîæåøü ëþáèòü â îòâåò.

      À õî÷ó ëè ÿ òâîåé ëþáâè? Äà, íî ÿ íå ìîãó ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà ÷òî-òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì òû ìíå äà¸øü.

      Ìèëûé ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê, ïî÷åìó òû ñî ìíîé? ß íå çíàþ îòâåòà è, âîçìîæíî, ÿ íå ïðèíÿë áû òåáÿ, åñëè áû íå âèäåë â òâîèõ êàïðèçàõ è òâîèõ äåéñòâèÿõ ÷òî-òî ïîä÷èíÿþùåå.  ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, è ÿ ïîñòàðàþñü çàùèòèòü òåáÿ äàæå îò òåáÿ ñàìîãî!

      Òû ñïèøü íà æèâîòå, ïðÿ÷àñü îò ìèðà, è äàæå â ýòîì ÿ âèæó äîëþ èðîíèè. ß äóìàþ, òû çíàåøü, è òåáå ïëåâàòü íà ýòî - íî òû âñå åùå ïðîñòî ìàëåíüêèé ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èê, çàêëþ÷åííûé â ýòî óñòàëîå òåëî, êîòîðîå ïîãèáàåò íà ãëàçàõ, îïóñòîøåííîå ìîèì ÿçâèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. Íåâûíîñèìûé ìàëü÷èøêà!

      Íî ïåðèíû íå ìîãóò âå÷íî ñêðûâàòü òâîè øðàìû è òâîþ þíîñòü. Êîãäà-íèáóäü îíè ïðîæãóò òêàíü ïîäîáíî êèñëîòå. Êîãäà-íèáóäü òâîè äîñïåõè ïàäóò, è âñå óâèäÿò òî, ÷òî òû òàê ïûòàëñÿ ñïðÿòàòü.

      ß áîþñü ýòîãî äíÿ, íî ÿ áîþñü íå çà ñåáÿ. ×òî ýòî áóäåò çíà÷èòü äëÿ òåáÿ? ×òî ìèð ñêàæåò, êîãäà ïîéìåò, ÷òî Ìàëü÷èê-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë, âîâñå íå æèë? Îí ñïàë â ïîäçåìåëüå - íå òîëüêî â ìîåì - âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü.

      Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ äàþ âîçìîæíîñòü òåáå ñïàòü íî÷üþ, çàáûâ îáî âñåì. ß íå ïðèêàñàþñü ê òåáå, ïîçâîëÿÿ òâîèì ñíàì îáðåñòè ôîðìó, òàê êàê îíè – âñå, ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü. Òâîÿ ñîáñòâåííàÿ âîëøåáíàÿ ñòðàíà, òâîå åäèíñòâåííîå óòåøåíèå, ñòðàíà, ãäå íèêòî íå ñìîòðèò íà òåáÿ â îæèäàíèè âåëèêèõ äåë.

      ß íè÷åãî íå æäó, íî òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî ëîæü. Òû äóìàåøü: ÿ æäó, ÷òî òû óïàäåøü, ÿ æäó, ÷òî òû óëåòèøü. Íåò, íî ÿ íå áóäó ïåðåóáåæäàòü òåáÿ. Ãëàâíîå - ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Ãëàâíîå äëÿ ìåíÿ. 

      Ìàëü÷èê, áóäü ÷åñòíûì ñ ñîáîé, âçãëÿíè âîêðóã! ×òî òû äåëàåøü: òû ëåòèøü, ïàäàåøü, èëè æå - òû âåðèøü â òî, ÷òî òû íå óïàä¸øü è íå âçëåòèøü, îñòàâàÿñü òàì, ãäå òû ñåé÷àñ - íàâñåãäà?   

      Ãëóïûé, ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èê, íèêòî íå îñòà¸òñÿ íà ìåñòå âå÷íî!

      Íî ÿ ðàçðåøó òåáå äóìàòü, ÷òî òû – ñìîæåøü; âïèòàâ çàùèòíóþ ñèëó äðóãèõ è óâåëè÷èâ ñâîþ. ß ñèæó â ñâîåì êðåñëå, íå ïûòàÿñü âûäåðíóòü òåáÿ èç òâîèõ ïðåêðàñíûõ è ïóñòûõ íàäåæä è ñíîâ. ß íå îáâèíÿþ òåáÿ, ÿ äàâíî ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå ýòî - ïóòü ê òâîåìó ñåðäöó. Åñëè áû äàæå îí áûë! ß íèêîãäà íå áóäó äàâèòü íà òåáÿ.

      È òû ñïðàøèâàåøü: ïî÷åìó ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ñä¸ðíóë ïîêðûâàëà ñ òåáÿ è íàêðûë òâîå òåëî ñâîèì, øåï÷à:

- Ïðîñòè, ìàëü÷èê ìîé, ïðîñòè òåõ, êòî ñïàñàåò, êîãäà òû áîëüøå âñåãî â ýòîì íóæäàåøüñÿ, òàê êàê ýòî òâîè äðóçüÿ, òâîÿ ñåìüÿ, òâîè âîçëþáëåííûå. Ïðîñòè èõ, ìîé äîðîãîé, âîçëþáëåííûé ìíîþ, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ïóòû, ñêîâûâàþùèå òåáÿ, âîçëþáëåííûé âñåìè. Òû çàäàåøüñÿ âîïðîñîì, ïî÷åìó ÿ öåëóþ òåáÿ, ïðèêàñàþñü ê òåáå - ïðåæäå ÷åì òû ïîïðîñèë îá ýòîì? Ýòî òî, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå äåëàþ, íèêîãäà íå ñäåëàë áû.  

      Íî ñåãîäíÿøíÿÿ íî÷ü îñîáåííàÿ, ìîé äîðîãîé. Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ áóäó íàïàäàòü. ß áóäó ïàðèòü íàä òîáîé, ñêðûòûé ìîëî÷íûìè ñóìåðêàìè, ÷òî ïðîõîäÿò íå ñêâîçü ñòåíû, îêðóæàþùèå íàñ, à ñêâîçü íàøè æèçíè.  ß áóäó ëþáèòü òåáÿ òàê, êàê íèêîãäà ïðåæäå, è ýòî áóäåò òîëüêî äëÿ òåáÿ.

      Òû ñäàëñÿ, ïîçâîëÿÿ ìíå âçÿòü òåáÿ. Âïåðâûå ÿ ìîãó îáíÿòü òåáÿ, ìû äîñòèãëè ñëàäêîãî èçáàâëåíèÿ âìåñòå, è îíî äëèëîñü ïî÷òè âå÷íîñòü. À ïîòîì - òâîå îêîí÷àòåëüíîå îñâîáîæäåíèå çàíÿëî âñåãî ñåêóíäó, âñåãî îäíî ìãíîâåíèå, òû äàæå íå çàìåòèë, êàê îíî ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ. ×òîáû ëþáèòü òåáÿ åùå ñèëüíåå, ìíå ïîòðåáîâàëñÿ âñåãî îäèí óäàð. 

      ß ëþáèë òåáÿ è áóäó ëþáèòü âñåãäà. 

      Òâîè ãëàçà óìîëÿëè ñêàçàòü òåáå – ïî÷åìó? - êîãäà æèçíü íà÷àëà ïîêèäàòü èõ. Ëåçâèå ïîäîáíî ø¸ïîòó ñêîëüçíóëî ïî òâîåé áëåäíîé øåå. Òû çíàåøü - ïî÷åìó. 

      Ýòî áûë ïðîñòî ø¸ïîò - õîëîäíûé, íî æåëàííûé. Âñòðåòü åãî ñ ðàäîñòüþ, Ãàððè, ïðèìè åãî òàê, êàê íèêîãäà íå ïðèíèìàë ìåíÿ, êàê òû íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåøü ïðèíÿòü ìåíÿ èëè êîãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî. 

      Òû íå ìîã äàëüøå æèòü òàê, à ÿ íå ìîã âèäåòü òåáÿ òàêèì. Óñòàâøèì, ñëîìëåííûì - íå òîëüêî ìèðîì, íî è ñàìèì ñîáîé, è ìíîþ. À ÷òî òû ñäåëàë ñî ìíîé? ß áûë ïîòåðÿííûì è òðåñíóâøèì, à òû ñëîìàë ìåíÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî. Òû óíè÷òîæèë âñ¸ îäíèì ïîöåëóåì, ïàðîé ñëîâ, òû çàâëàäåë ìîåé ëþáîâüþ. 

      Òû ñòåêëî, ìîé ìàëü÷èê, ðàçáèòîå ñòåêëî. Âîçìîæíî, òû âñåãäà áûë òàêèì. 

È ñåé÷àñ ÿ âîññòàíîâèë òåáÿ.

Fin


End file.
